vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adachi Teruki
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Adachi Teruki Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: 19 years Classification: Human, Alice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Materialization, Manifestation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can damange Kikai Oni) Speed: At least Superhuman (Can fight with World Devils) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survived after Kikai Oni's attacks), possibly much higher Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Not very high Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alice - A human who has a rare illness called the "Alice in Mirrorland"-Syndrome, making him see things in reflecting surfaces that shouldn't be there. *'Extrasensory perception' - An Alice is able to see what ordinary people do not have to see. In particular, fragments of Mirrorland or world devils. *'Spiritual body' - In Wonderland an Alice receives a body of pure energy, that is controlled by his or her soul. And as the "fuel" uses his or her life force, if it dries up in Wonderland, then the body of the Alice in the real world dies. This body is essentially a shell, and even if it is damaged, it easily recovers. However, any damage to the spiritual body affects the soul. *'Superhuman statistics' - The strength, speed and durability of an Alice's spiritual body far exceed human level even without manifestation. *'Energy transfer' - An Alice is able to transfer part of his or her vital energy to someone (another Alice, whose energy is at a critically low level). For better transmission an Alice can cut her spiritual body anywhere, as the wound starts to literally ooze life force. However, with the right level of skill, he or she can transfer energy without damaging his or her own body, by being next to those whose power needs to be restored. *'Limiter' - An Alice's spiritual body has a kind of limiter, which does not allow it to fall below 200 points of energy. If the spiritual energy reaches zero, his or her soul and body dies. Materialization - An Alice has the ability to materialize any object that he or she can imagine. However, he or she must also understand how it works. If an Alice knows the look of a gun, but does not know how it works, he or she will not be able to fire it. With a sufficient level of knowledge, they can create even a tank or a nuclear bomb. However, the more complex and larger the device, the more spiritual energy is spent on materialization. For example, to create a tank 50 units are needed (With a maximum of 1000 units per Alice, but each specific materialization can not spend less than 1 or more than 100 units). In addition, the items can not be very different from their counterparts in the real world. They can not create a gun that will fire like a large-caliber rifle. However, they can change the shape of the created object. And the simpler the object, the more possibilities exist for modifications. For example, they can lengthen a sword or a spear, change its shape and so on. *'Rose' - Adachi covers himself with swords, playing the role of thorns, and on his head instead of hair occurs rose flower. These swords are quite sharp and durable. Even the world devil, grabbing Adachi, was forced to release him, injured by the spikes. In addition, the spikes can be used as swords (which they actually are). Manifestation - An Alice has the ability to enhance objects from the real world. In particular, an Alice can strengthen his or her spiritual body (the statistics are increased tenfold). Applying the manifestation on weapons from the real world, they can, for example, make a gun that shoots nuclear warheads. In fact this ability has no restrictions, it can help to be the highest form of life. However, the risk is very high. The strength of the manifestation is unstable. An Alice cannot control it. Moreover, in this state, the limiter is not activated (that may lead to the depletion of vitality and subsequent death of soul and body). *'The manifestation of the body' - Adachi uses manifestation on his body (including the arm with his foot, which were restored with the help of technology of Labyrinth), significantly increasing its performance. Although he only fights in close combat, using a boxing-like style, his punches are strong enough to break through the "Wall of Labyrinth" of the King, and fast enough so that he did not have time to evade. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9